


Fat'nster

by ZyvaraSkary



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Farting, M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26155132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZyvaraSkary/pseuds/ZyvaraSkary
Summary: Yoo Kihyun is a simple boy who likes to stuff himself, his brother and boyfriend tell him that he looks like a cute Hamster.Note: I'm not good at labels, but this includes weight gain, belching, and some farts. Enjoy.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Fat'nster

**Author's Note:**

> I speak Spanish and I am using a translator, so if you don't understand a word, you know why.
> 
> My inspiration is with a user named Chubby Jooheonie.
> 
> I do not know how to put labels, so if someone knows let me know, I want to put some but they mark me that it is not possible, and in advance, thank you.

Kihyun filled his cute face with the delicious food that her husband had prepared for him, they had lived there for a few months now.

His brother, Im Changkyun, had left him his boyfriend Jooheon for some relationship problems, and Kihyun as a good person welcomed him into his home.

What was not expected is to find his brother with many extra kilos. Shownu was finishing breakfast when Changkyun smelled the delicious food that Shownu had prepared.

He walked over with clear intentions to grab a slice of cake from the night before until a plump hand got in the way. He let it pass as he knew how Kihyun would get if someone took his food from him.

—Here is yours Chang— Shownu spoke when he saw that Changkyun did not know what to eat, he had given him some delicious waffles and a cup of coffee

—Thanks —Changkyun thanked him, and got ready to eat.

—See you honey— Shownu said to Kihyun who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He then withdrew, Kihyun devoured the piece of cake and drank some milk to alleviate the cloying, causing a burp that Shownu most likely heard.

Changkyun wrinkled his nose, it did not bother him to hear his brother burps, since it was natural to do it from time to time, but what he did not know is that after so much sweet food his burp has been of a somewhat unpleasant smell.

[°°°]

The two were on the couch, watching a series that they both loved, Changkyun was leaning on Kihyun's shoulder.

—Hey chang BWWUARP pass me the cupcakes —He didn't understand how his brother was lazy and disgusting, he smelled the burp, since Kihyun had turned to ask him for the favor.

Changkyun passed them to him, he was a bit tired, his brother used to be someone exemplary, but now he only seems to be a pig.

—I arrived— Shownu mentioned opening and crossing the threshold of the door. —How was your day? — He asked as he took off his tie.

—Fine! —They both responded, to what he considered to be the same as always.

—I brought food— He said cheerfully, to which the two (especially Kihyun) looked excited. It's not like any of them knew how to eat, just that Kihyun was lazy and Chang usually went with his friend Minhyuk to spend the afternoon and ate with him. 

The three of them were at the large table, Kihyun sat on the chair which creaked under his enormous weight, his shirt barely covering the top of his navel, and his pants too much adjusted to resemble a second skin.

Obviously Kihyun received the great part of food that was on the table, the food was disappearing as well as the ones that were on the table, Changkyun when he finished his second hamburger and his serving of fries went to his room.

—Pass me the soda —He said tiredly, drank the soda that Shownu had passed him, and gave a powerful burp, obviously Shownu was more than happy about this. They met a page via the internet, where the topic was about Feederism, it so happened that they both lived in the same city, which quickly led them to have a romantic relationship. And with the passage of time Kihyun was gaining more weight until he was today, Shownu was uncomfortable with Kihyun's constant gas, but it wasn't that he was a fan either, but rather that he saw something that was part of leading this kind of life.

—I love you so much Hyunwoo— Kihyun He pouted to kiss Shownu (it was serious when his lover called him by his real name and not by his nickname. Shownu approached and then Kihyun burps again, the smell of burgers barely delayed was noticed, Hyunwoo's reaction was unexpected, he didn't think that would cause him an erection.

—Lets go to bed— Shownu spoke when he saw his beloved very tired of eating 11 hamburgers and 3 servings of French fries (not counting the soft drinks he had had).

They had reached his room with great difficulty, when Kihyun lay down on the bed, it creaked very loudly, and then he lay down. This was one of Shownu's favorite positions, he could ride on the big ball of fat named Kihyun and hug her with his whole body.

Which he was doing now, Kihyun's stomach sounds were evident to the brunette's ear, he knew perfectly well what was coming and he didn't know if he was ready.

—Shownu scratch my butt— Kihyun turned around showing his big butt, which Shownu used to fuck with some frequency, the black fabric of the pants only highlighted how big and round it was He ran his nails through his pants, which relieved the minor's itch (in age, of course)

—You have a really fluffy butt— Shownu rubbed his face on Kihyun's big butt, to which the aforementioned ripped an impressive fart, to which Shownu instantly turned his face away, the sound was somewhat evident, his cheeks rear ends collided multiple times and the musty and somewhat rancid smell of the fart was noticeable in the room. Shownu, already used to the smell of his loved one, decided to hold on and crash his face again, perhaps he would begin to love Kihyun beyond the smell he gave off.

—I won't take it anymore —Shownu said, he took off his pants revealing Shownu's big penis to Kihyun, not for nothing did Hyunwoo's member reach very deep with how wide and thick Kihyun's butt was.

He took out the pants from the big legs that the minor had, his button was unbuttoned since he had broken it before but this pair still had to tear.

With both pants off, they left their bodies outside, except for their tops. Shownu slowly lowered his piggy's XXXL boxer shorts, exposing the layers of fat surrounding Kihyun's barely visible penis.

The sweat surrounding Kihyun's large back cheeks served as a lubricant for Shownu to introduce his manhood there. Kihyun burped, the agitation caused that, Shownu moved fast, while both of the younger's thick legs were spread out to the sides, they knew how to adapt to Kihyun's large size.

The temperature of their bodies rose with each thrust that Shownu produced, Kihyun's fat rippled, for Kihyun, it was moan or burp and clearly towards the latter.

Shownu touched Kihyun's weak point to which the affected man gave a high-pitched groan, that was enough for both of them to ejaculate, Shownu on Kihyun's butt and Kihyun on himself.

Shownu fell exhausted on the bed once they stabilized, Kihyun's stomach kept making noises, Hyunwoo passed a hand over his stomach and it made Kihyun rip another powerful fart taking out a little of the older man's semen.

—That was wonderful, sweetie— They kissed passionately, then they both went to the bathroom to clean up.

[°°°]

—BBWWWAAUURP— Kihyun burped in the direction of Chang who took away and ate the portion of the egg that was for him, but now Kihyun was crushing Changkyun, and burping on his face as punishment. Shownu only fondly watched the scene, his lover apparently was not going to change his manners.

—Sorry, I will not do it again— Changkyun begged, tired of the smell that his brother gave off from his mouth, Shownu helped to lift Kihyun from the sofa, and went to continue eating his lunch.

—Don't worry brother-in-law, you'll get used to it— Shownu consoled Chang, the youngest didn't know how he put up with Kihyun in all aspects, maybe they say that love has no barriers.

—I finished BWWUARP— Kihyun burped again, he undoubtedly had a lot of gas inside him, as was to be expected from that prominent belly he has.

—Congratulations honey, let's weigh you— This last one, Hyunwoo said in his ear, since Changkyun didn't know anything about it.

Kihyun stood on the scale, which returned 144 kilos, which was too much for someone small in stature like him. They kissed again for almost reaching the goal of 150 kilos that Kihyun himself proposed.

And this is how it ends, Kihyun keeps gaining weight burping and farting, Changkyun trying to find a love and Shownu marveling at what is now his beloved, a beautiful little pig.

**Author's Note:**

> Español: Tal vez no es mucho pero es trabajo honesto. ;) Lamento no ponerla en español pero sería muy cansado.
> 
> Avisen si quedó mal algo, todos los comentarios constructivos son bienvenidos.
> 
> English: Maybe it's not much but it's honest work. ;) Sorry not to put it in Spanish but it would be very tiring.
> 
> Let us know if something went wrong, all constructive comments are welcome.


End file.
